


Dummy

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Reggsy - Freeform, best friends in love but keeping it quiet from each other, maternal roxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Roxy hopes Daisy likes her, she thinks the little girl is pretty great. Eggsy thinks they’re both pretty great.





	Dummy

Eggsy is taking a phone call when Daisy starts crying. But Roxy doesn’t mind, Daisy is a sweet kid and while Roxy didn’t grow up around young children (having been the only child in her house) she likes Daisy.

“What’s the matter, sweetie? Mmm?” She leans down into the cot to pick her up, balancing her on her hip and bouncing her slightly. Daisy is red in the face, little tears on her cheek and it reminds Roxy of just how vulnerable the little girl is…reminds her of that phone call she made not long ago begging Eggsy’s mum to lock the child away from her… she tries not to think of the what ifs or how many kids did or could have been hurt because of Valentine.

“You need your dummy?” She’s already reaching for the bright pink pacifier and she can already see Daisy’s little eyes light up at seeing it. Daisy is reaching the age in which she really should be weaned off using her dummy…but Roxy doesn’t want to see her cry and if the little piece of plastic is what calms her down then who is she to judge.

She carefully plops the dummy in the little girl’s mouth and watches as she calms down, the tears stop, the eyes brighten and she happily rests against Roxy’s shoulder, sucking on the dummy. Roxy knows that kids need these little safety nets, that blankets, pillows, dummies, and teddies are their ways of staying calm when everything seems strange.

“See, nothing’s wrong is it, darling? We’re all good here.” She rocks the little girl. She enjoys this, these moments in Eggsy’s house. Not just spending time with him, but Daisy. The little girl is a joy, sweet when she’s awake and not crying and Roxy adores her…she hopes Daisy likes her too. She supposes the fact the girl is falling asleep on her shoulder, little hand in Roxy’s hair, is a good thing.

She knows it is oddly maternal. Enjoying rocking a child to sleep, feeling happy at stopping Daisy’s tears…She’s too young for kids, she fully believes she’s not ready yet, but Daisy is wonderful and she’ll enjoy being maternal with her while she can. She’ll be a child soon, not a toddler, in school, doing homework, complaining about maths homework…

Eggsy’s phone call finishes rather quickly actually, it’s his mum saying she’s staying over her new boyfriend’s for the night. Eggsy doesn’t mind the new guy, he’s not like Dean. He’s smart, too gentle to ever hurt anyone, and even if he did Eggsy could more than take him in a fight and if Eggsy couldn’t? Roxy definitely could.

“Good girl, Daisy…” He watches Roxy whisper to his sister lovingly, watches her rock her to sleep…he feels creepy watching, but there’s something about Roxy in general that makes him want to watch her. Not some unusual grace or extraordinary beauty, but something kind. He doesn’t think there’s enough kindness in the world.

There’s also something about seeing her with a toddler in her arms…he tries not to dwell on it, but he gets a thrill at seeing her so careful with his baby sister. Enjoys the soft tone she takes, the gentle touches, the carefulness. It’s like she thinks Daisy will break at the slightest touch.

Roxy carefully places Daisy back in her cot, tucking her blanket around her and making sure she doesn’t wake up from the movement. She doesn’t mind this…sort of parenting her friend’s baby sister. She thinks its good practice, maybe one day she’ll get to have her own family…and she’d be a better parent then her own. 

“You’re good with her, Rox…” She jumps at his voice, she was having a little bit of a moment, so focused on making sure Daisy was still breathing…she now understands why parents get so protective of children…they’re so delicate.

“You think?”

“She likes you…she’s not quite got words down yet, but…she tried to say Roxy the other day.” It makes her proud and she finds herself almost grinning at Eggsy, whose already doing much the same back at her. She’d probably never say it to his face, but she adores Eggsy. More than as a friend. Which he is. Her best friend, really. But, he’s beautiful and kind and…he’s not wrong when he says posh girls love a bit of rough…because she’s pretty sure she nearly loves him.

“Really?”

“Really…although I’ve been trying to teach her Roxanne just to annoy ya” The grin turns into a smirk and she shakes her head at him. Daisy and he are probably the only two people who could get away with call her Roxanne.

She hated when her parents called her it…not that she talks to them much anymore. But from Eggsy it’s not demeaning or disappointed or harsh and Daisy is Daisy. She’s too young to know how to be malicious in any sense.

“You’re a twat.”

“And yet you keep me around, love.”

“You’re not half bad to look at.” She moves away from the cot, it’s best not to wake Daisy after she just got put to sleep. Roxy waits for Eggsy to follow her through the door before she closes it leaving it slightly ajar just in case Daisy needs anything.

“So I’m just a piece of meat for you to look at? Harsh, Rox.” JB comes rushing up the stairs at them, little legs making him bounce until he comes to a stop at their feet.

“Gary Unwin. You know you’re more than that…as much as we joke about it and as much as you are often the one seducing people on missions…you’re more than just a pretty face Eggs.” She worries that he thinks that’s all he’s good for…but while he’s an excellent seducer he’s more than that. He’s Eggsy. Which means he’s a ridiculous combination of things that make someone so brilliant she almost hates him for it.

“Is this where you tell me how amazing I am and confess your love for me?” It’s a joke…but it’s also not. Roxy knows that she kind of does love him…that she would wax lyrical at him if he asked her to. Eggsy knows that he’s more than a little taken with her even if he’s got a reputation and even if she’s a posh girl from a posh family. She’s chill. She’s Roxy…and Daisy likes her.

They don’t talk about. She just rolls her eyes and walks towards the kitchen where a bottle of wine is waiting for her. She doesn’t want to talk about it yet…she’s not sure it’s the right time…not sure how he’ll react.

They’re best friends…and partners and she can ruin that right now. She needs time or perhaps she just needs him to make the first move. Eggsy is Eggsy and for once she doesn’t mind not being the one in control of it, the one that’s going to make the first move because it’s Eggsy. She wants him to take a little bit of control, she wants him to be the one that puts everything on the line first. But more than that if he says it first she knows that it’s the truth…knows that he’s not bending the truth to make her happy.

As much as she trusts him to never lie, she’s not sure he wouldn’t if he felt lying was the better option.


End file.
